Unmei
by dayuta
Summary: [Modification Canon] Takdir yang bermain diantara benang yang terputus. Seorang manusia bisa saja berubah, hanya karena sebuah janji yang ia ingkari./SasuHina/


**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke U. & Hinata H. **

**T**

 **AU, Misstypo(s), CrackPairing, Fanon, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unmei**

 **...**

 **Dayuta**

"Ada apa Sasuke? Mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

Hanya hari ini, senyum yang merekah di bibir Sasuke menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi Orochimaru. Bertahun-tahun ia menjadikan Sasuke sebagai muridnya, baru kali ini ia melihat anak Uchiha itu menyunggingkan senyum yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan seringai jahat, melainkan senyum kemenangan yang menandakan bahwa ia seperti mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Apa kau telah membunuh seseorang?"

"..."

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan senyum yang semakin melebar.

Tidak, Orochimaru bahkan tidak pernah bisa membaca apa isi pikiran Sasuke. Lelaki itu seperti boneka dengan tatapan kosong yang hanya memikirkan dendam pribadinya.

"Lupakan, apa kau telah mendapatkan gulungan itu?"

Setidaknya Orochimaru tahu bahwa tubuhnya masih dalam masa pemulihan. Ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu berharganya hanya untuk mengetahui hal yang tidak penting.

"Tenang saja, aku telah mendapatkan gulungan itu tanpa banyak menghabiskan cakra." Sasuke mengambil gulungan dari saku celana dan melemparnya kepada Orochimaru.

Kalimat yang terlalu angkuh, tetapi Orochimaru menyukainya.

"Jadi, kejadian menarik seperti apa saat kau berada disana? Aku tidak peduli bagaimana caramu mendapatkan gulungan itu, hanya saja kau terlihat bukan seperti Sasuke yang biasanya." seringai aneh terlihat jelas di wajah Orochimaru.

"Tidak ada, hanya sedikit reuni saja." ungkap Sasuke. Wajah itu kembali datar seperti biasa.

Orochimaru tersenyum licik, "Oh...rupanya Konoha. Apa kau bertemu dengan Naruto?"

"Hn."

Sasuke menatap sudut dinding kamar Orochimaru yang terlihat gelap.

"Bagaimana dengan bocah Kyuubi itu? Apa dia bertambah kuat?" celoteh Orochimaru.

Mata pekat yang dingin itu menatap tajam sosok Orochimaru. "Kau membual Orochimaru. Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin mendengar curhatan mu itu."

Benar, Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar nama orang itu.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Dulu adalah dulu, sekarang adalah sekarang. Kehidupannya yang sekarang berbeda dengan kehidupannya yang dulu saat berada di Konoha. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan mereka, teman, konoha, hokage, uchiha, ia membenci semua itu.

Karena sekarang yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah...

Uchiha Itachi.

" _Aku harus membunuhnya secepat mungkin."_ ucapnya dalam hati. Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan kamar Orochimaru.

Hampir setengah dari hidupnya ia lakukan untuk mencapai keinginan membunuh kakak kandungnya itu. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan hidupnya yang sekarang. Uang, teman, cinta, dan kasih sayang tidak pernah ia berikan ruang di hatinya. Berbeda, hati itu telah rapuh, berganti menjadi hati yang baru. Dimana didalamnya hanya ada rasa kebencian dan dendam.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan gulungan itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya Tuan Orochimaru?" seseorang muncul dari bilik dinding gelap kamar Orochimaru.

"Luka dalamku akan sembuh dengan ini. Dan kekuatan inkarnasiku akan pulih secepatnya." Orochimaru melempar gulungan itu kepada Kabuto.

Kabuto menangkap gulungan itu, dan mengangguk. "Kita bisa mengandalkannya Tuan Orochimaru."

"Ya, benar sekali. Kita bisa memanfaatkannya sebelum ia mengkhianati kita." Orochimaru menutup matanya sejenak. Rasa sakit itu muncul lagi. "Aku tahu ia berlatih padaku hanya karena ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada Itachi. Tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan berkhianat suatu saat jika kondisi ku semakin memburuk."

"Itu benar sekali Tuan Orochimaru, kita tidak boleh lengah. Aku akan terus mengawasinya."

.

.

.

* * *

Tempat itu begitu gelap, cahaya lilin pun tidak bisa menerangi semua sudut ruangan. Sasuke merasakan dinginnya tempat beristirahatnya yang lama tidak ia tempati itu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah pulang ke markas Orochimaru karena berlatih di dalam hutan.

Gelap dan tenang, tidak pernah jauh dari hidup Sasuke. Menyedihkan, hidupnya hanya dikelilingi oleh hal-hal buruk dan menyiksa. Tidak ada tempat kebahagiaan untuk bertahan, kecuali saat ia masih berada di Konoha dulu. Tempat dimana ia masih bisa mendapatkan cinta dan kasih sayang yang sekarang ini enggan mendekati.

Bahkan saat kecil ia tidak pernah mendapatkan kehidupan yang normal. Ayahnya tidak mengakuinya. Lemah, ia berbeda jauh dari Itachi yang sudah menjadi anggota ANBU saat umurnya masih 16 tahun. Sekalipun ia membenci saat Ayahnya membandingkan dirinya dengan Itachi. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke membenci kakaknya itu. Dia adalah sosok yang selalu Sasuke kagumi.

Sampai setelah kudeta itu terjadi, semua anggota Uchiha musnah tidak ada yang tersisa, terkecuali dirinya.

Mengutuk...

Ya, Sasuke ingin sekali mengutuk Uchiha Itachi. Orang yang ia kagumi dan hormatilah yang telah membunuh semua orang yang ia sayangi. Saat itu Sasuke seakan tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk berdiri, karena ia tiba-tiba saja menjadi lemah, lemah di depan mata sharingan Itachi yang telah menodai rumah itu penuh dengan darah.

" _Sasuke-kun!"_

Sasuke masih terbuai oleh lamunannya.

" _Sasuke-kun!"_

Lagi.

" _Sasuke-kun!"_

Suara yang mengusik perasaan hatinya.

" _Sasuke-kun!"_

Sasuke ingin mendengar lagi suara ini.

" _Sasuke-kun!"_

 _..._

Sekali lagi, takdir telah mempermainkan hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ibu selalu menyukai salju."_

 _._

 _._

" _Bolehkah Ibu memelukmu?"_

.

.

Potongan kenangan masa lalu itu kembali menguasai hati dan pikirannya.

.

.

" _Itachi-nii-san jahat!"_

.

.

Hanya karena wanita itu...

.

.

" _Apa kau anak perempuan paman Hiashi?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Sa-sasuke-san, apa aku terlihat begitu lemah?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Kau mirip seperti ibuku, Hinata."_

 _._

 _._

" _Maukah kau berjanji padaku?"_

 _._

 _._

Karena perasaan sayang dan cinta tidak akan musnah begitu saja ketika pemiliknya tidak dengan sengaja mencoba untuk melupakan.

.

.

" _Kita akan terikat janji ini."_

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata...

.

.

" _Kau harus selalu ada disampingku."_

 _._

 _._

Tidak saling mencoba untuk menghapus kenangan.

.

.

" _A-aku hanya akan merepotkanmu Sa-sasuke-san."_

.

.

" _Kumohon, jauhilah aku."_

.

.

Tidak ada yang saling menyakiti satu sama lain.

.

.

" _Kaulah yang harus bersamaku."_

.

.

Hanya ada penolakan yang tidak berarti.

.

.

" _Sampai kapan pun, kau harus ingat janji ini."_

 _._

 _._

Cinta tidak dapat dipaksakan. Tetapi cinta lebih tidak dapat ditentukan−oleh manusia.

.

.

Karena yang selalu bermain adalah takdir.

.

.

.

Konoha...

.

.

Banyak kenangan yang telah ia kubur jauh didalam palung hati, nyatanya tidak semua kenangan itu benar-benar hilang.

.

.

Uchiha...

.

.

Mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya.

.

.

Dan Hyuuga Hinata...

.

.

Hati itu kembali merindu, diantara benang yang terputus.

.

.

Benar sekali, Sasukelah yang telah memutus benang tersebut−mengikuti permainan takdir.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke kembali membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan dalam gelap. Hanya ada tatapan kosong−penuh arti. Kenangan itu telah kembali, membuka luka lama yang telah ia tutup. Tidak sengaja berjumpa dengan Naruto, membuat Sasuke mengingat kehidupannya saat berada di Konoha. Hanya ada potongan-potongan kenangan, tersirat akan cerita lama yang sangat membekas di hati Sasuke, baik itu indah maupun buruk.

Lalu diakhir cerita, Sasuke bertemu dengan Hinata. Anggap seperti sebuah novel, wanita bermarga Hyuuga itu adalah kunci dari jalan cerita yang akan menentukkan arah dimana kisah novel tersebut akan berakhir.

Ya...

Hinata adalah kelemahan Sasuke.

Hinata adalah luka Sasuke.

Hinata adalah penyesalan Sasuke.

...

Benang telah terputus.

...

Takdir telah berubah.

...

Itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan ketika ia tidak sengaja bertemu Hinata disaat yang tak terduga−dalam sebuah misi untuk merebut gulungan rahasia.

Wajah dinginnya tak berpaling menatap wajah Hinata didalam kerumunan tahanan musuh. Wanita yang telah ia sakiti.

.

.

Sosok yang selalu nyaman berada didalam hati dingin Sasuke.

.

.

Kenyataannya, hati Sasuke merasa sakit ketika bertemu dengan Hinata. Wanita yang seakan menjadi bom molotov, membuat nyeri sekujur tubuhnya. Membuat Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu, luka yang telah menghancurkan seseorang.

.

.

Janji itu telah Sasuke ingkari.

.

.

Ia meninggalkan Hinata dalam diam, tanpa peduli. Dengan mudahnya ia membuat sebuah janji bersama Hinata, telah menjadi bumerang bagi Sasuke. Ia dibutakan oleh dendam, bahkan sedetikpun tidak memikirkan Hinata. Penyesalan itu terlanjur menyelimuti Sasuke bersama rasa bersalah.

Sasuke berharap Hinata melupakan janji itu.

.

.

Bahkan...

.

.

Harusnya Hinata membenci Sasuke.

.

.

Nyatanya...

.

.

Wanita itu menyebut namanya dengan suara lembut.

.

.

" _Sasuke-kun!"_

.

.

Detak jantung Sasuke berpacu cepat. Terkejut, bahwa Hinata telah mengusik kedamaian yang telah ia dapatkan.

.

.

" _Urusai!"_

.

.

Kedamaian dimana ia telah melupakan kenangan tentang kehidupannya di Konoha.

.

.

Takdir ini...

.

.

Kembali mempertemukannya dengan Hinata.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya xD**

 **Sekian lama gak nongol di sini T-T masih banyak fanfic yang harus di update tapi malah di tinggalin.**

 **Maafkan diri ini mina, RL terlalu sibuk dengan tugas negara.**

 **Muncul tiba-tiba langsung fic bersetting dunia ninja ya hahaha. Saya lagi pengen ngetik fic Sasuhina bertema dunia ninja. Daripada ide terbuang percuma mumpung masih tertampung di otak x_x**

 **Fanfic yang lain masih dalam progress, bersabar ya.**

 **Mudahan saja fanfic ini gak mengecewakan, lama gak nulis takutnya ilmunya udah ilang T-T**

 **Btw...**

 **Ceritanya gak terlalu panjang.**

 **Karena cerita ini sekilas hanya sebuah ingatan Sasuke. Tanpa ada kisah masa lalu yang jelas.**

 **Mungkin harus ada prequelnya hahahah xD**

 **Oke segitu aja dulu basa-basinya.**

 **Selamat membaca...**

 **Sayonara mina!**

.

.

 **Dayuta**


End file.
